


early morning (also known as 9 am)

by valkyeet



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Like, M/M, SO SHORT IM SO SORRY, Short lil thing, for lily, idk - Freeform, im writing a couple other little fics, its ok im writing more fics too so, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: Kieran woke to the feeling of his hair being ruffled slowly and he felt like a cat, pushing his head further into Simon’s hand. Simon could always anticipate him and would consistently give him exactly what he wanted, which for now, included curling his fingers into the soft blond waves on Kieran’s head before brushing back said hair into a quiff with his fingers.





	early morning (also known as 9 am)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pkk44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkk44/gifts).



> for lily <3

Kieran woke to the feeling of his hair being ruffled slowly and he felt like a cat, pushing his head further into Simon’s hand. Simon could always anticipate him and would consistently give him exactly what he wanted, which for now, included curling his fingers into the soft blond waves on Kieran’s head before brushing back said hair into a quiff with his fingers. 

Kieran rolled over closer to Simon, pressing his face against Simon’s thigh and groaning. Simon readjusted his hand to stroke the back of Kieran’s hair, before sliding it down to rub at Kieran’s back.

“Get back in bed,” he mumbled, his mouth moving against Simon’s leg before he tucked his chin into his neck, his forehead remaining pressed against Simon. 

Simon looked down at Kieran fondly, “I am in bed, you absolute fucking kitten.”

Kieran ignored the kitten comment, instead choosing to whine, “You know what I mean.”

Simon raised his eyebrows despite Kieran’s inability to see them at that exact moment. “I really don’t,” he started. “I’m afraid you’ll have to elaborate a bit more, love.” 

Kieran leaned back a bit, only to headbutt Simon’s leg before staying with his forehead pressed against Simon again. “Lie all the way down, you tosser.”

Simon obeyed, sliding down and pulling his pillow flat onto the bed from where it had been propped up behind him. “Tad counter productive for nine in the morning, but here I am.”

Kieran’s nose wrinkled and he furrowed himself into Simon’s chest, wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist. He tried to push into Simon more, feeling the cold on his back and Simon wrapped his arms around Kieran. 

While Kieran had started to feel the cold, Simon was still immune and had been given the task of protecting Kieran from said cold at every opportunity now. “You okay there?” Simon asked lowly, back to stroking Kieran’s hair slowly. 

The only response he received was a hum and a hand up the back of his shirt and a leg around his waist. 

Simon smiled lazily, willing to be trapped in bed again with the love of his life and tucked Kieran’s head under his chin.


End file.
